The Seven Shadows
Seven shadowy figures had gathered around the tree. They all wore masks made out of iron. "And well? Do you have it?" Said one whom's mask was flat and had two horns that looked like a SeaWing's. "No..." Answered a voice with no emotion. His mask was menacing, and the two horns at the top where like a NightWing's. "Three hells Aruil, you had one job!" Answered another whom's mask ended in a pointy tip at the bottom and had horns that looked like a SkyWing's. The man named Auril looked around him. He was by far the leader of the seven. "Watch your tongue Tharuil, remember who is the seer..." Auril answered. He trully was a seer, like NightWing. That's why his mask was fashioned after one. He had been tasked with stealing an animus touched object, it's name, the queen slayer. After the death of the SandWing queen, Auril was tasked with retrieving the queen slayer. "Then what where you doing all tha-" The one with the IceWing mask asked but didn't finish. Auril pulled out a sword from it's scabbard. It was a truly magnifiscent weapon. The queen slayer wasn't a spear. It was a sword. "Oh, seems that "master" will weild it" Answered the one whom's mask was fashioned after a RainWing. He was testing his bow. An arrow flew into the night. "Aaaah, we're under attack!" Yelled someone. "Three mooooooons, they've found us!" Answered a second voice. "I'll deal with them" Answered the one with the SeaWing mask. He was by far the swiftest. He grabed a spead and went to search for the two spyes. Later that night... Thauril was waiting for the man with the SeaWing mask. Suddenly, they heard movement in the bushes. "Here are our two mistery men..." He said as he threw the two olive skin men onto the ground. "Can we smash their heads and be done with it?" Asked the one with a mask fashioned like a mudwing. "No Maruil, Naruil needs to know what they are doing here." Answered the one with the SandWing mask. "You ar both dismissed. As for this two fools, tell Tharuil to help me. Maruil and the one with the SandWing mask started to walk away. "Now, now, I want you to anser with complete honesty. Why were you listening to us?" Asked Naruil. The two olived skinned scavengers looked terrified, just how he liked to see spyes when they are found. "We, we didn't do anything!" Answered the first. Naruil could gues that he was only fifteen at most. He must have been the older man's son. "That's a lie! Do you know what happens to- Oh, Tharuil, good to see that you actually came. The man with the SkyWing mask looke at the man with the SeaWing mask, and then he looked at the two men who where bound with ropes to the tree. "Answer me boy. Why were you evesdropping on us?" Tharuil asked with a voice like a dagger. "Now tell us, what you heard." Asked Naruil. "We-we heard-d, something a-a-about a sword. Yes! You-you, you want to kill the d-dragons!" Said the young one. "No" Said Tharuil "We want to rule them..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Scavengers Category:Fanfictions (Completed)